tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Turm des Heils
Der Turm des Heils ist ein Dungeon aus Tales of Symphonia und eine friedliche Ortschaft in Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Allgemeines Der Turm des Heils gilt als Zeichen des Segens und soll angeblich in der Welt erscheinen, wenn ihr eine Ära des Wohlstands bevorsteht und die Auserwählte ihre Reise der Welterneuerung antritt. In Wirklichkeit verbindet der Turm des Heils die Welten Sylvarant und Tethe'alla miteinander und befinden sich zu jeder Zeit in beiden Welten, ist aber nur zu sehen, wenn die Reise der Welterneuerung beginnt oder es der Welt noch nicht an Mana mangelt. Es ist anzunehmen, dass dies der Barriere zu verdanken ist, die den Turm des Heils umgibt. Der Turm des Heils bietet gleichzeitig einen direkten Durchgang nach Welgaia und ist damit ein direkter Weg nach Derris-Kharlan. Zugang zum Turm des Heils haben jedoch nur solche, die einen Cruxis-Kristall besitzen, weshalb vermeintlich ausschließlich Auserwählte in das Innere des Turms vordringen können. Im Turm des Heils werden die Leichen der Auserwählten aufbewahrt, deren Körper die Seele von Martel Yggdrasill nicht annehmen konnten. Sie schweben in Särgen in einer Spirale im Luftbereich des Turminneren. Geschichte Tales of Symphonia Der Turm des Heils erscheint fast zu Beginn von Tales of Symphonia, nachdem Colette Brunel von Remiel ihren Cruxis-Kristall erhält und damit offiziell das Orakel erhalten hat. Der Turm des Heils soll hierbei den Wohlstand ankündigen, der Sylvarant bevorsteht, und dient als Zeichen der Hoffnung im Volk, das durch sein Erscheinen erfährt, dass die Auserwählte die Reise der Welterneuerung antreten wird. Nachdem es den Helden gelungen ist, die vier Siegel zu brechen, ist der Turm des Heils als fünftes Siegel ihr Ziel. Sie erhalten die Drachen eines Mannes, der Drachenrundflüge zum Turm des Heils anbietet, und fliegen dadurch von Hima hinüber. Bei ihrer Ankunft ist Colette jedoch nicht mehr da, die bereits vorher mit ihrem Leibwächter Kratos Aurion aufgebrochen ist. Beim Altar des Turms des Heils begegnen die Helden Colette, die bereits in ein Gebet vertieft ist, und Remiel, der offenbart, dass Colette bald das letzte Opfer vollbringen wird, nämlich ihr Herz und ihre Erinnerungen aufzugeben. Indem sie dies tut, wird sie als wahrer Engel wiedergeboren werden. thumb|left|300px|Das Ewige Schwert im Turm des Heils Entsetzt von der wahren Natur der Welterneuerung, ist es Raine Sage, die sich besinnen kann und Remiel auf Sylvarants Schwesterwelt Tethe'alla anspricht. Er meint, dass dies nichts ist, was sie wissen muss, und verlangt zu erfahren, von wem sie es erfahren hat, woraufhin Sheena Fujibayashi fragt, ob es Cruxis nicht möglich sei, beiden Welten den Frieden zu bringen. Remiel behauptet daraufhin, dass dies gewiss möglich ist, wenn Colette sich als Körper für Martel darbietet. Lloyd Irving ist verzweifelt und will nicht, dass Colette stirbt, ist sich aber zeitgleich dessen bewusst, dass Sylvarant gerettet werden muss. Er fleht Remiel an, ob es nicht einen anderen Weg gibt, da Colette seine Tochter ist und er ihren Tod mit Sicherheit auch nicht will. Remiel spottet daraufhin über ihn und meint, dass es die Menschen waren, die angefangen haben, ihn als ihren Vater zu bezeichnen. Lloyd begibt sich daraufhin zu Colette und will sie aufhalten, woraufhin er ihre Stimme wahrnehmen kann, obwohl sie sie zuvor verloren hatte. Colette offenbart ihm, dass sie bereits wusste, dass Remiel nicht ihr Vater ist, und dass sie es als in Ordnung erachtet, dass sie ihr Leben für Sylvarant gibt. Schließlich lässt Colette sich das Herz nehmen und wird zu einer leeren Hülle. Remiel verwickelt die Helden danach in einen Kampf, da er nun keinen Nutzen mehr für sie hat. Doch Remiel unterliegt den Helden. Lloyd bittet Colette daraufhin, mit ihnen zu kommen, doch sie rührt sich nicht, und Lloyd muss entsetzt feststellen, dass sie ihn tatsächlich nicht mehr erkennt. Kratos erscheint daraufhin erklärt, dass sie nicht nur ihre Erinnerungen verloren hat, sondern auch ihre Seele, sodass nun nicht mehr als eine Marionette ist. Kratos offenbart den Helden, dass all dies das ist, was Colette sich gewünscht hat, um Sylvarant zu retten. Remiel wendet sich daraufhin an ihn und bittet um seine Hilfe, die Kratos ihm verweigert, indem er ihn daran erinnert, dass auch er einst ein Mensch gewesen war, die Remiel so sehr verabscheut. Remiel stirbt daraufhin. Kratos offenbart sich selbst als Engel von Cruxis und als einer der Vier Seraphen. Kratos will Colette daraufhin mitnehmen, wird aber von den Helden in einen Kampf verwickelt. Der Kampf kann von den Helden gewonnen oder verloren werden, aber er wird darin enden, dass sich Yggdrasill, der Anführer von Cruxis, in die Angelegenheit einmischt. Dieser stellt sich als Anführer von Cruxis und den Desians vor und bekämpft die Helden, wobei er Lloyd mithilfe der Kraft des erscheinenen Ewigen Schwerts gegen eine der Säulen schmettert, die dadurch zerstört wird. Yggdrasill wird daran gehindert, die Helden zu töten, indem Botta sich mit weiteren Abtrünnigen einmischt und die Helden, unter ihnen auch Colette, mitnimmt. Yggdrasill und Kratos entfernen sich daraufhin ebenfalls vom Turm des Heils. thumb|300px|Genis erkennt durch die gefundene Panflöte, dass Yggdrasill Mithos ist Bei ihrer Ankunft in Tethe'alla erblicken die Helden ebenfalls den Turm des Heils, den sie jedoch für einen anderen halten, da Sylvarant und Tethe'alla über Dimensionen voneinander getrennt sind. Erst im späteren Spielverlauf werden sie dazu gezwungen, über den Turm des Heils nach Welgaia zu gelangen, um dort ein Mana-Fragment für die Wiederbelebung für die Runenfassung zu besorgen, die die Krankheit von Colette heilen soll. Sie gelangen mithilfe von dem Cruxis-Kristall von Zelos Wilder in den Turm des Heils hinein und finden sich bald am Altar wieder. Dort begreifen sie langsam, dass es sich hierbei um denselben Ort handelt, und werden durch die Säule, die durch Lloyd zerstört wurde, darin bestätigt. Kratos erscheint den Helden und meint, dass die Welten verbunden sind und es daher nur selbstverständlich ist, dass dies derselbe Ort ist. Sie werden von Kratos darin bestätigt, dass er in der Tat ein Gefährte von "Mithos dem Helden" von vor viertausend Jahren ist. Er will Colette holen, um ihren Körper als Gefäß von Martel zu nutzen. Um an sie zu kommen, kämpft er gegen die Helden. Doch die Helden werden letztendlich von weiteren Engeln umzingelt und gefangen genommen, woraufhin sie nach Welgaia gebracht werden. Die Helden gelangen an das Mana-Fragment und müssen auf ihrer Flucht aus Welgaia erneut durch den Turm des Heils, wo Raine feststellt, dass es sich bei dem Schwert beim Altar um das Ewige Schwert handeln könnte, was Zelos jedoch dementiert, da niemand etwas so Wichtiges an einem solchen Ort zurücklassen würde. Lloyd will das Ewige Schwert daraufhin mitnehmen, um es dem Ältesten aus Heimdall, wird jedoch von der Waffe abgewehrt. Yggdrasill erscheint daraufhin und offenbart, dass Origin durch Kratos versiegelt ist und sie nicht das Recht haben, das Ewige Schwert zu führen, ohne das sie die Welten nicht vereinen können. Yggdrasill erklärt, dass die Welten nur deshalb noch existieren, weil sie gespalten sind, und fordert Genis Sage auf zu erklären, dass Magitechnologie durch eine hochentwickelte menschliche Zivilisation zu Kriegen und zu Mana-Knappheit führt, nicht die Spaltung der Welt. Um Kriege zu verhindern, hat Yggdrasill die Welten gespalten, gesteht jedoch, dass Tethe'alla den Wohlstand zu lange genossen hat. Lloyd wirft ihm jedoch vor, als dies nur zu tun, um Martel zu retten, was Yggdrasill bestätigt und ihm vorwirft, dass er Sylvarant im Stich gelassen hat, um Colette zu retten. Genis widerspricht dem jedoch und erklärt, dass Lloyd versucht, sowohl Colette als auch Sylvarant zu retten, und Yggdrasill entgegnet, dass er nicht nur Martel retten will, sondern die Welt von Diskriminierung befreien will, indem er alle geich macht. Yggdrasill will schließlich Colette mit sich nehmen, was von den Helden nicht zugelassen wird, weshalb sie erneut gegen ihn kämpfen. In den Gefechten bricht Colette zusammen und Yggdrasill wird von Genis verwundet, woraufhin Pronyma erscheint und Genis angreifen will, was jedoch von Yggdrasill verhindert wird, der stattdessen ihren Angriff einsteckt. Dabei verliert er unbemerkt eine Flöte und entfernt sich, als Pronyma von einer bestimmten Aktivität berichtet, die seine Aufmerksamkeit braucht. Genis nimmt die Panflöte an sich und versteht durch diese, dass Yggdrasill identisch mit Mithos ist, dem Jungen, mit dem er sich angefreundet hat und der bei Altessa untergekommen ist, nachdem seine vermeintliche Heimat Ozette von Engeln zerstört wurde. Nachdem die Helden in Flanoir waren, um dort einen Arzt für Altessa zu suchen, der von Yggdrasill schwer verwundet wurde, brechen sie erneut zum Turm des Heils auf, um die letzte Dinge mit Yggdrasill zu regeln und ihn aufzuhalten. Am Altar werden sie jedoch von Zelos verraten, der Pronyma ermöglicht, Colette zu entführen, und offenbart, dass er auf der Seite der Gewinner ist. Je nach vorangegangener Spielerentscheidung wird Zelos hier gegen die Helden kämpfen, von ihnen bezwungen und getötet werden. Dies geschieht, wenn der Spieler sich in der Flanoir-Szene für Kratos entscheidet. Geschieht dies nicht, wird stattdessen eine Engelskriegerin namens "Custodia" bekämpft, während Zelos sich mit Pronyma und Colette entfernt. thumb|left|300px|Lloyd überrascht Yggdrasill und Pronyma in der Kammer des Göttlichen Keims Auf dem Weg zur Kammer des Göttlichen Keims, wo Colette gefangen gehalten wird, opfern sich die Helden nach und nach, um Lloyd das Weiterkommen zu ermöglichen. Zuerst verhindert Regal Bryant, dass eine Schar von Engeln den anderen Helden folgen kann. Danach ermöglicht Sheena ihnen das Weiterkommen, indem sie mit sich selbst als "Mana-Kanone" eine wütende Wurzel des Kharlan-Baums vernichtet, von dieser jedoch in eine Schlucht gezogen wird. Raine wird sich selbst bewusst in eine Falle begeben, die den Raum um sie herum einstürzen lässt, während sie selbst an der Apparatur sitzen muss, mit der sie den anderen Helden die Türen in die nächsten Räume öffnen kann. Presea wird bei ihrem Versuch, eine erscheinene Blockade aufzuhalten, von einer Wurzel des Kharlan-Baums gefangen genommen und gefesselt, drängt Lloyd und Genis aber, weiterzugehen, da die Blockade bald den Weg versperren wird. Genis bleibt schließlich zurück, als Lloyd und er in eine Falle geraten, bei der sie von wässrigen Wänden umgeben werden, die sie nur kurzzeitig durch einen gemeinsamen Angriff zerstören können, was für Genis jedoch nicht genug Zeit ist, um hindurchzukommen. Lloyd eilt daraufhin alleine in die Kammer des Göttlichen Keims, wo er Yggdrasill, Pronyma und Colette vorfindet, die sich in einer Maschine befindet, die Martels Seele in Colettes Körper transferiert. Yggdrasill ist überrascht, Lloyd zu sehen, und will ihn attackieren, wird jedoch von Genis daran gehindert, der zusammen mit den anderen rechtzeitig in die Kammer des Göttlichen Keims gelangen konnte. Die Helden vereinen sich wieder, um einen Kampf gegen Pronyma zu vollziehen, in dem sie unterliegt. Pronyma bittet Yggdrasill daraufhin um Hilfe, wobei sie ihn versehentlich "Mithos" nennt, was er ausschließlich seinen ehemaligen Gefährten erlaubt, weshalb er sie nicht nur sterben lässt, sondern aktiv tötet. Daraufhin ist der Transfer von Martels Seele in Colettes Körper vollendet. Martel spricht zu Yggdrasill und fragt ihn entsetzt, was er getan hat und dass sie all diese wahnsinnigen Dinge nie gewollt hatte. Martel erklärt, dass sie danach nie gestrebt haben, sondern nach einer friedlichen Welt ohne Diskriminierung. Yggdrasill, nun in der Gestalt von Mithos, verfällt durch die Abweisung von Martel dem Wahnsinn. Unterdessen kommt Zelos (oder nach Spielerentscheid Kratos) und erneuert Colettes Schutzfassung. Er überreicht Lloyd Aionis, mit dem ein Ring geschmiedet werden kann, mit dem ein Mensch das Ewige Schwert schwingen kann. Mithos ist zornig, doch Martel bittet ihn, bevor sie Colettes Körper wieder verlässt, die Welten wieder in ihren alten Zustand zurückzuversetzen. Mithos fleht sie an, nicht zu gehen, und ehe Martel vollständig verschwindet, sagt sie noch, dass die Elfen Derris-Kharlan vielleicht nie hätten verlassen sollen, sodass Geschöpfe wie sie nie geboren worden wären. Mithos versteht darunter, dass Martel diese verdorbene Welt einfach verlassen und nach Derris-Kharlan, der Heimat allen Elfenbluts, zurückkehren wollte, und will ihr den Wunsch erfüllen. Hierfür will er den Göttlichen Keim nach Derris-Kharlan bringen, aber Colette fordert die anderen Helden auf, Mithos aufzuhalten, weil Martel zu ihr spricht und sagt, dass dies so geschehen muss. Sollte der Göttliche Keim fort sein, werden die Welten zerstört, weshalb die Helden Mithos in einen Kampf verwickeln. Dieser stirbt hierbei und lässt lediglich seinen Cruxis-Kristall zurück, den Genis an sich nimmt. Kratos erscheint den Helden und erinnert sie daran, dass sie ihn töten müssen, um das Siegel von Origin zu brechen. Er will sie dort erwarten und entfernt sich schließlich. Auch die Helden verlassen nun den Turm des Heils. Nachdem den Helden der Pakt mit Origin gelungen ist, zerstört Mithos den Turm des Heils, nachdem er einen der Helden übernommen hat, um nach Derris-Kharlan zurückzukehren. Die Trümmer des Turms des Heils zerstören dabei mitunter Heimdall. Vom Turm des Heils bleibt eine Ruine zurück, die von Sylvarant aus nicht mehr zu betreten ist. Von Heimdall ist es möglich, die Überreste hinaufzusteigen, was für die Helden nötig ist, um nach Vinheim auf Derris-Kharlan zu gelangen. thumb|300px|Yuan an jenem Ort, wo früher der Turm des Heils stand Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World tritt der Turm des Heils aufgrund seiner Zerstörung vor zwei Jahren nicht in Erscheinung, ist aber noch ein Ort, der auf der Weltkarte betreten ausgewählt und betreten werden kann. Dort, wo einst der Turm des Heils stand, sprießt nun der Sprössling des neuen Weltenbaums, der von Yuan Ka-Fai und seinem Baumgeist Martel beschützt wird. Lloyd führt die anderen Helden nach der Auflösung des Vanguards in Altamira zum Turm des Heils, damit Yuan und er ihnen alles zu Ratatosk und den Centurio-Kernen erklären können. Sie offenbaren, dass sie Ratatosk benötigen, um das Tor nach Niflheim in der Gähnenden Schlucht zu versiegeln, und arbeiten auf Bitte von Martel an diesem Siegel. Lloyd hat alleine gearbeitet, weil Ratatosk nichts von alledem erfahren durfte und er ein weites Netzwerk aus Monstern unterhält. Zudem sind die anderen nicht vor dem Einfluss der Kerne bewahrt, da sie nicht die Namensgeber des neuen Weltenbaums sind, und hätten etwa dessen Namen verraten können, sodass Ratatosk diesen hätte nutzen können, um dem Baum zu schaden. Lloyd erklärt Emil Castagnier, dass sie ihm all dies nun verraten, weil sie an ihn glauben wollen, denn er hatte all die Zeit über nie jemandem wehtun wollen. "Emil" ist in der Tat eine weitere Seele in Ratatosk, ein Teil von ihm, weshalb es durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen liegt, dass Ratatosk nicht als Feind der Helden agieren wird, selbst wenn er erwacht, und dass sie dann nicht dazu gezwungen werden, ihn zu versiegeln. Yuan erklärt, dass sie nun eine Möglichkeit finden müssen, die Persönlichkeit von Emil und Ratatosk zu einer zu verschmelzen, sodass jedoch lediglich Emils Bewusstsein übrig bleiben darf, damit er kein Feind wird. Wenn Emil stattdessen verschwindet, werden sie dazu gezwungen sein, Ratatosk gewaltsam zu versiegeln. Um Hilfe für die Verschmelzung zu erhalten, da Emil durch alles einfach verschwinden könnte, wollen die Helden schließlich den Beschwörungsgeist des Herzens, Verius, aufsuchen und ihn um seine Unterstützung bitten. Galerie Turm des Heils Eingangsbereich.png|Das Außengelände vom Turm des Heils Turm des Heils Custodia.png|Die Engelskriegerin Custodia, in Begleitung zwei weiterer Engel Ortsliste en:Tower of Salvation Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Tethe'alla Kategorie:Sylvarant Kategorie:Vereinte Welt